kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Final Marathon
The Final Marathon is an Ice-themed level in Kid Chameleon. It is the final level in the game before the final boss. Walkthrough Not unexpectedly, the last level of Kid Chameleon is very hard. (Whether or not it’s the hardest is debatable, though!) Also, on some cartridges the level has a tendency to randomly crash(!) making you lose all your hard-earned progress. It is odd, however, that it is a completely linear left to right traversal, given the developers’ tendency to subject us to large, twisty mazes. Begin by touching the shooter blocks immediately to your right. While the bullets are firing, jump up into the steel block platform. After the bullets are done clearing out the rest of the shooter blocks, get Skycutter from the prize block on the top left. While you don’t need him to continue, he’s going to come in handy. Flip to the ceiling and proceed to the right. The fourth prize block you pass contains a clock. Keep going and flip back down to the floor. When you reach the floor made of steel blocks, flip back to the ceiling, as those steel blocks are actually platforms that drop you to a certain death or raise you and crush you on the ceiling. Stay upside down as you jump through the drill blocks and the Mini Hopping Skulls. You’ll probably get hit, but just keep going upside down until you get to the chamber with the single rubber block. From here, if you’re fortunate enough to still have Skycutter, drop down and continue right until another floor made of steel blocks. Again, this floor will drop down to kill you. Flip up to the ceiling. Eventually you’ll come to a part with several prize blocks, a steel floor, and ghost blocks to your right. Kill the Orca and the Mini Hopping Skulls. The forth prize block from the left contains Maniaxe. You can choose to take him to make handling of the enemies easier, or continue with Skycutter to make the jumping puzzles (somewhat) easier. A Skycutter helmet is located in the last prize block. Hit the shooter blocks, and if your timing is right, you might even be able to bounce off the rubber blocks to avoid the bullets. There is a choice between a high ice block platform and a low platform beginning with ghost blocks. If you take the low platform, reveal an invisible steel block all the way at the end to jump up to the top platform. Then go through the wall and DROP (don’t jump) to the first floating platform. Prepare for some precision jumping and Mini Hopping Skull’s. If you chose the Skycutter helmet earlier, jump over them. When you jump to the frozen Orca, a Mini Hopping Skull will appear at just the right (wrong) time. If you time it right, you can kill it before it jumps out of your way and lives to annoy you. Wait for the moving platform to get close enough (and KILL the Mini Hopping Skull that’s following you), then make your way to the steel blocks and the four prize blocks arranged in a square pattern. One contains a coin, one contains an ankh. Before you continue, be aware that the last steel block platform drops you to your death. I repeat, the last steel block platform drops you to your death. Try to avoid the Mini Hopping Skull’s as best you can, but the best option here is probably to just take a hit and jump through to the next bit. You’ll see two prize blocks on the right of the wall above a steel block platform. One is a clock, the other is Skycutter. Get them both. Now flip to the ceiling and proceed right. Stay upside down throughout and jump through the Mini Hopping Skulls. You’ll next come to another little chamber with several prize blocks and a Goat, as well as a spiky overhang and an extremely annoyingly placed Mini Hopping Skull next to a rising platform. Take extreme care here, it's around this part that the game may occasionally lock up on some cartridges. There is no way of knowing this will happen beforehand, and no known way to avoid it. It often happens in the drop just after the frozen orca statue, though sometimes it happens shortly after you trigger the shooter blocks blocking your path (with the sound of the shooters becoming extremely glitchy before the game locks, usually with a screechy death noise.) If this happens, I sincerely sympathize with you. Try not to throw your game (or TV) out the window. The right most prize block contains another Skycutter helmet. Try to get it after killing the Mini Hopping Skull. Get on the platform and duck. Crawl through to the next bit. This next part is extremely tricky without Skycutter. With Skycutter, it’s a matter of flipping to the ceiling and trying not to lose your helmet. If you are willing to gamble, there is both an ankh and a coin in the six prize blocks. If not, stay upside down and jump lightly, avoiding the drill blocks and the Mini Hopping Skulls. Finally, you’ll come to another chamber with prize blocks that leads out to an open space full of shooter blocks. (Remember, the game could sometimes crash shortly after you hit those shooter blocks on some cartridges, so brace yourself before continuing.) The top left prize block holds a Skycutter replenishment, and the second, lower left prize block contains Cyclone. Cyclone is preferable from here on. Hit the shooter blocks and let them break all the rock blocks. Jump and fly through to the final tunnel. If you can control Cyclone properly, you should be able to fly though this tunnel without hitting any of the shooter blocks on the floor and the ceiling, and avoiding the goats and orcas, but don’t count on it. At the end of the tunnel is a large, irregular structure of steel blocks. Several of these steel blocks will drop you down to your death. Three steel blocks on the ceiling are actually drill blocks, put there specifically to kill off your Cyclone helmet. Finally, the flag will be in sight after this structure, right next to a steel wall of drill blocks, and another Mini Hopping Skull that the developers decided to conveniently put there just in case you’re the Kid and have one hit point left. The final P-block contains an extra life, but it's not worth it. Trust us. Secrets * This level is oozing with secrets: ** There are two Red Stealth helmets hidden above the shifting block floor. He is needed to get the two 10000 points blocks under the icefloor a little further ahead. ** There is a Maniaxe refill in a secret block in the lower path. There are some hidden diamond blocks here also, spaced evenly apart. A little later on, there are two hidden 10 diamonds-blocks after you pass the dreaded fake steel block jump. ** There is also a hidden Micromax to the top left in the room with the rising platform. Now you wont have to be concerned about being crushed by the platform because you forgot to duck! The next room is harder with him, though, but you can use him in the room after that to get a whopping 60,000 points (bottom) and 20 diamonds (top). Image:The_Final_Marathon-secret1.png|Hello, good old chap. Image:The_Final_Marathon-secret2.png|I knew you'd come in handy. Image:The_Final_Marathon-secret3.png|How convenient! Just as I was running out of hitpoints. Image:The_Final_Marathon-secret4.png|More for me. And less for my next reincarnation. Image:The_Final_Marathon-secret5.png|Rather the goat than me. Image:The_Final_Marathon-secret6.png|One metric ton of points! Image:The_Final_Marathon-secret7.png|Lotsa diamonds coming my way. Trivia *There are four hidden P blocks containing 10 diamonds each that cannot be revealed. This is because of a bug in the Kid Chameleon that prevents the player from revealing hidden blocks directly above the player's head. These blocks show up in K-E. Eyeclops can reveal this blocks of 10 diamonds but he can't smash the blocks and unfortunately this helmet is not in this level. Image:Kidedita.png|The hidden prize blocks above are impossible to reveal. Hidden blocks of The Final Marathon.png *This is the first and only Ice level that has platforms. **Along with The Crypt, this level has both platforms and fake steel in the same level. * There is a platform at the end of the chamber with the long row of Mini Hopping Skulls, beneath the row of Ice blocks. It only comes in bounds for less than half a second at a time, so it's virtually useless. *At 25 screens (19 in hexadecimal) wide, The Final Marathon is the longest level in the game. *This level has more enemies than any other in the game: a total of 44. *Along with Beneath the Twisted Hills, this level have the highest number of 10,000 points prizes: a total of eight. *This level has the highest potential score for any level in the game, which can top 128,000 points! Category:Levels Category:Stage 4 Category:Ice levels